Sem Defesas
by Naughty Fairy
Summary: Ela nao gosta daquele mundo bruto do wrestling mas quando a sua vida é ameaçada é obrigada a pedir ajuda a um amigo e acaba sendo envolvida na WWE.No meio de um pesadelo que parece não ter fim, Sam acaba descobrindo o amor no lugar menos provavel.RandyOC
1. A Festa

Resumo: Ela nunca gostou daquele mundo bruto do wrestling mas quando sente a sua vida ameaçada vê-se obrigada a pedir ajuda ao seu melhor amigo e acaba sendo envolvida na WWE. No meio de um pesadelo que parece não ter fim, Samantha acaba descobrindo um amor no lugar que ela julgava mais improvável isso acontecer. _RandyOrton/OtherCharacter_

**Capítulo Um**

Era apenas mais uma festa, cheia de muitas estrelas da WWE. Ele estava em pé observando uma mosca que pousara na parede. Não tinha vontade de estar com o Edge e com a Lita. Preferiu ficar olhando aquele pequeno insecto que deambulava pela sala até parar ao seu lado. Era impressionante como olhar uma simples mosca conseguia ser mais interessante que ter que ver os outros os dois se amassando.

Depois o seu olhar capturou um sorriso de Maria quando esta passou por ele. Ele retribuiu com um sorriso escarninho e voltou a ficar sério. Ela era bonita mas ele sinceramente já estava farto de Divas que mais pareciam seres artificiais, bonecas feitas de plástico.

Voltou a concentrar a sua atenção na mosca que voou até ao outro lado da mesa que estava á sua frente. Capturou uma mancha de cabelo louro, liso sendo sacudido suavemente. Será que havia mais uma nova Diva na WWE? "Será que já não existem Barbies suficientes?" ele pensou sarcasticamente. Mas aquela não era uma Diva. Tinha um porte magestral, um corpo delgado, uma face angelical, uma postura requintada. Não, aquela não era definitivamente uma diva. Aquela mulher parecia ter saído de uma passerelle e no entanto irradiava naturalidade e glamour ao mesmo tempo.

Os lábios da jovem mulher abriram-se num sorriso. Randy desviou o olhar para ver quem era o sortudo que merecia tamanha beleza. Sentiu como se tivesse levado um Pedigree. A rapariga acabava de receber um abraço muito envolvente de nem mais nem menos do que Paul Michael Levesque, mais conhecido como Triple H.

-Parece que o Paul caçou mais uma!- Adam Copeland disse aparecendo ao lado de Randy.

-É , parece que sim.- comentou.

-Devo admitir que ela é engraçada, mas esperava mais... ela é...demasiado... artificial?

Orton riu sarcasticamente.

-Já olhaste bem para a Lita? Ela sim é artificial. Aquela é... requintada.

-Não quero saber se ela é requintada. Por mim podia ser a rainha de Inglaterra. Sabes o que isto significa?

-O quê?- Randy perguntou, finalmente conseguindo desviar o olhar da rapariga que ria com Triple H.

-Que temos uma nova maneira de afectar o Sr. Levesque.- Edge sorriu maliciosamente.

-O que queres dizer com isso?

-Olha bem para ela... é toda delicada, necessita protecção, quase comove com o seu olhar, e nós somos os lobos maus! A Capuchinho Vermelho precisa ter cuidado...

-Não te estou percebendo...- mas Randy começava a ter uma ideia do que o seu parceiro queria dizer, só não queria acreditar embora não soubesse a razão. Nunca se importou com quem atacava desde que conseguisse afectar o inimigo, então porque sentia aquilo agora?

-Vamos usá-la para enfraquece-lo! Vamos persegui-la, deixá-la assustada, vamos fazê-lo ter medo por ela...

-Não!- ele disse sem conseguir se contar. Edge olhou para Randy desconfiado.

-Não? Porque não?

-Porque ela não tem nada a ver com as nossas brigas, além disso ela nem faz parte da WWE. Ela é uma peça á parte deste jogo.

-E desde quando te preocupas com isso?

-Não estou preocupado com isso, só acho que podemos afectar o Triple H de outras maneiras.- ele tentou parecer convicente mas se nem ele conseguia se convencer de que era verdade como podia esperar convencer Edge?

-Mas esta é melhor maneira. E sabes... acho que estou tendo uma ideia.

-Qual?

-Vais saber quando tiver tudo planeado.- Edge disse e afastou-se. Randy voltou a olhar para o local onde tinha estado a rapariga e Triple H, mas já não lá estava ninguém.

Samantha Speno estava no jardim á beira da piscina do magnifico hotel onde decorria a festa. Estava muito quente lá dentro, então avisara o seu acompanhante, Paul, de que viria até á piscina apanhar um pouco de ar. Era a primeira vez em muito tempo que se divertia. Estes últimos dois meses tinham sido um autêntico pesadelo. O problema é que ainda não tinha acabado. Ela nem deveria estar ali. A sua prudência tinha lhe dito que ficasse em casa mas Paul era uma pessoa muito especial para ela e quando lhe dissera para vir com ele para aquela festa ela simplesmente não conseguiu dizer que não.

O seu télemovel tocou e ela assustou-se. Agarrou no seu Motorola V3i D&G e viu no visor externo escrito: Número desconhecido. Ela engoliu em seco. Um arrepio percorreu-a, a sua respiração alterou-se, o seu coração começou a bater tão depressa que ela julgou que ele fosse saltar.

-Sim!- ela disse para o pequeno aparelho dourado.

-Olá Sam!- uma voz que ela já conhecia muito bem disse. Era a voz que atormentava-a todas as noites, a razão dos seus pesadelos, a voz do protagonista do filme de terror que ela vivia.- Não devias andar por aí sozinha, o lobo mau anda á espreita, pequena.

-O que queres de mim? Porque me fazes isto? Porque me persegues, seu doente?

-Eu já te disse que gosto de ti e que tu és minha, só minha. E enquanto não perceberes isso eu vou andar atrás de ti como uma sombra.

-Deixa-me em paz! Tu só me queres assustar, se calhar nem sabes onde estou!

-Vamos dar um mergulho nessa maravilhosa piscina? Ah e esse vestido negro fica maravilhoso colado á tua pele branca.

Ela sentiu o seu corpo petrificar. Espontaneamente jogou o telémovel para dentro da piscina e olhou em volta. Não havia lá ninguém. Aquele homem estava a deixando paranoica. Assustada, saiu a correr em direcção ao salão onde decorria a festa. Entrou no salão tão desesperadamente distraída que chocou com alguém. Pediu desculpa sem sequer olhar para quem era e preparava-se para procurar Paul quando alguém a agarrou pelo braço.

-Achas mesmo que chocas comigo, entornas o meu champanhe em cima de mim e sais daqui sem receber o troco?- uma ruiva falou ironicamente e com ar de superioridade. Sam reconheceu-a como uma das Divas da WWE, mas nem sabia o seu nome. Não era muito fã de wrestling, apenas a conhecia de vista.

-Já pedi desculpa. Não foi com intenção.- ela disse tentando se acalmar. Procurou Paul com os olhos.

-Mas eu não aceito o teu pedido de desculpas. Afinal quem pensas que és para vir assim para cima de mim? Vais ter que pagá-las.- a ruiva ameaçou. Um louro aproximou-se e rodeou a cintura da mulher que a ameaçava.

-Algum problema?- ele perguntou.

-Esta mulherzinha aqui, se é que se pode chamar este monte de ossos de mulher, fez-me entornar o champanhe todo em cima de mim e acha que pedir desculpas resolve o problema.

Sam respirou fundo, esquecendo momentaneamente a razão porque fugira tão depressa do jardim. Aquela mulher estava a irritando.

-Só porque não coloquei três quilos de silicone no meu corpo não quer dizer que eu não seja mulher. E eu já pedi desculpa, não queria de maneira nenhuma que se molhasse com champanhe.- a loura disse, sendo o mais educada possível.

-Só porque és uma manequim e desfilas para alguns bons estilistas julgas que és melhor que eu, sua anorética? Eu conseguia dar cabo de ti em menos de dez segundos.

-Não duvido, mas eu já pedi desculpas, se não quer aceitá-las, não poderei fazer nada.- Sam disse mais uma vez recorrendo a anos de aulas de etiqueta. Tinha aprendido a nunca deixar de ser uma dama, a sua mãe sempre fora muito exigente com isso.

Virou-se para procurar o seu acompanhante mas alguém puxou-a pelos cabelos. Ela soltou um pequeno grito de dor.

-Nem penses que me viras as costas!- a ruiva gritou.- disse que ias pagá-las e é o que vais fazer.

-Já a fazer escandalos, Lita?- uma homem de cabelo castanho curto e de olhos azuis disse com um sorriso escarninho nos lábios.

-Não estou fazendo escandalo, Randy. Esta Barbie fez-me derramar a minha bebida. Agora vai pagá-las.- Lita levantou a mão para esbofetear Sam, mas Randy agarrou-lhe no braço.

Nesse momento, Sam sentiu uma mão forte na sua cintura. Olhou para o lado e viu Paul.

-Algum problema, Orton?- a loura notou o tom irritado na voz do seu amigo. A tensão conseguia se cheirar no ar. Paul e Randy trocaram olhares mortíferos.

-Não, problema nenhum.- Randy disse friamente.

-Óptimo. Anda, Sam!- Paul disse puxando-a pela cintura. O homem, de nome Randy lançou um olhar de puro desprezo a Paul e Sam percebeu que eram rivais no ringue.

-Estás bem?- Paul perguntou gentilmente.

-Não...- agora que aquela situação desagradável estava longe, Sam lembrou-se da razão porque fugira do jardim.

-Eles fizeram-te mal? Porque se fizeram eu dou cabo dele sneste momento...

-Não, não foram eles. Ele telefonou-me de novo.- o olhar de Paul mudou de raiva para preocupação.

-De novo? Mas...

-Ele seguiu-me até aqui, sabia onde estava. Eu não devia ter vindo, devia ter ficado em casa...

-Não podes deixar de viver a tua vida porque tens um louco te perseguindo, não vês que é isso que ele quer?

-Eu sei mas...

-Já te disse para arranjares um guarda-costas.

-Não quero ter que andar por aí com um brutamontes sempre atrás de mim. Preciso de um pouco de privacidade.

-Eu também já me ofereci para te proteger.

-E eu agradeço, mas tens a tua vida, não te quero dar trabalho.

-Não é trabalho nenhum. És uma pessoa muito importante para mim, tenho medo que te aconteça alguma coisa.

-A policia está tratando do assunto, tenho a minha casa vigiada vinte e quatro horas por dia, tenho os telefones sob escuta... oh meu deus, o meu telemovel, joguei-o para a piscina. Assustei-me!

-Não me parece que tenhas problemas em comprar um novo.- ele brincou. Além de ser uma top-model, Sam era também herdeira de uma grande fortuna. O seu pai era uma das mais antigas e mais ricas famílias de Inglaterra, a sua mãe descendia de uma família amerinaca também muito rica.

Paul conhecia era o tio de Sam, um homem muito mais humilde que os pais da rapariga que tinha sido muito mais pai dela do que o seu próprio pai. Paul e Anthony Speno eram amigos de infância e era essa a razão porque ele gostava tanto de Sam. Conhecia-a desde que ela era pequena.

Sam era uma pessoa fenomenal, que não tinha sido contagiada pela futilidade da sua mãe nem pela arrogância do seu pai. Felizmente tinha crescido e se tornado numa pessoa parecida com o seu tio Anthony. Apesar de ainda frequentar os circulos da alta sociedade, de conhecer muita gente importante, era muito humilde, até mesmo com a sua beleza.

E agora estava sendo perseguida por um doido qualquer que achava piada em aterroriza-la. Nos últimos meses ela vivia com medo até da sua sombra. Paul detestava vê-la assim e por isso queria que ela se distraí-se. Tinha-a convidado para aquela festa, apesar de saber que não era o ambiente a que ela estava habituada, para que ela saísse um pouco de casa. Mas pelos vistos o maníaco seguira-a até ali. Se ele conseguisse descobrir quem era que a estava perseguindo era capaz de o matar.

Do outro lado da sala, Randy Orton olhava para a mulher que captara toda a sua atenção, sem sequer ouvir uma indignada Lita que dizia:

-Posso saber porque me impediste de lhe bater? Teria dado cabo dela antes que ela conseguisse sequer dizer o seu nome...

Ele só ouviu a palavra "nome". Já sabia o nome dela: Sam. Seria Samantha? Ou seria outro?

Sentiu uma pontada de ciume quando Triple H a segurara pela cintura e sentira-se incomodado com isso. Que raio era aquilo? Sentir-se tão afectado por uma mulher que nem conhecia? Ele não era assim! Ele era Randy Orton, o homem arrogante e convencido! Não podia ter aquele tipo de sentimentos. E porque tinha ele impedido Lita de agredi-la? Porque de repente se importava tanto com Sam? E porque é que já a tratava por Sam? Ainda por ciam uma mulher que além de ter algum tipo de relação comTriple H, ele nunca mais veria na sua vida.

Sacudiu a imagem da manequim da sua mente e olhou para Lita e Adam que ainda discutiam com ele.

-Deixem-me em paz!- ele disse e saiu da festa.

Sam seguiu Randy com os olhos. Viu-o sair a passos largos do hotel. Parecia perturbado e zangado com alguma coisa. Não sabia porquê, mas algo nele lhe chamara a atenção.

-É um menino mimado e arrogante!- Paul disse-lhe.

-O quê?- ela disse, tirando os olhos da porta por onde Randy acabara de sair.

-Randy Orton. O homem que acabou de sair e para quem estavas olhando.

-Oh. Só reparei nele porque parecia chateado com algo e ele impediu que aquela ruiva me desse uma bofetada...

-Ele fez isso? Estou impressionado. Ele geralmente não faz nada que não seja para seu proprio proveito.

-Como tu?

-Hei, essa doeu. E sabes que não sou assim, só finjo que sou assim, ás vezes!

-Eu sei!

-Além disso, julguei que não ligavas ao wrestling! "Só um bando de brutamontes à pancada dentro de um quadrado!", não é isso que dizes quando te convido para ires ver um combate?

-É!- ela disse sorrindo.- porque, quando digo para ires ver um desfile meu dizes que é apenas uma cambada de mulheres sem peito nem rabo a vestirem uns trapos para satisfazer um gay qualquer que ganha a vida desenhando.

-Não é bem assim. Não é uma cambada de mulheres sem peito nem rabo. Até são muito bonitas e muito mais femininas que as Divas que conheço, mas simplesmente gosto de mulheres com um pouco mais de corpo. Vocês são mulheres num nível superior, mulheres para um rei. Eu quero uma mulher que possa me trazer uma cerveja enquanto estou sentado a ver um jogo de futebol.

Sam riu e olhou novamente para a porta. Paul tinha razão, ela geralmente achava a maioria dos wrestlers uns brutamontes brigões. Então porque Randy Orton lhe chamara tanto a atenção?


	2. Diva, eu?

**Capítulo Dois**

Samantha sentou-se na sua cama e olhou pela janela. Começava a escurecer mas ainda era cedo. Já tinha tudo preparado para mais uma noite sem conseguir dormir. Tinha três livros ao ladodo relógio despertador, um jarro com água, alguns dvd's e um pacote de pipocas. Já estava farta de passar as noites em claro, mas sempre que fechava os olhos aparecia-lhe nos sonhos um homem sem face que tentava matá-la. Ele não tinha face mas tinha uns olhos negros frios e crueis capazes de congelar o coração dela. Era essa a razão porque não dormia durante a noite havia muito tempo. Se fechava os olhos, ficava sem defesas algumas e tinha sempre a sensação que ele a ia atacar.

Sam estremeceu ao se lembrar disso e levantou-se rapidamente. Precisava se distrair ou iria acabar enlouquecendo com aquela história. Lembrou-se de Paul lhe dizendo que deveria arranjar um guarda-costas. De certeza que se sentiria mais segura mas sentir-se-ia ainda mais intimidada e sem privacidade alguma. Não que já não se sentisse vigiada vinte e quatro horas por dia, mas ter alguém perto dela, observando tudo o que ela fazia não lhe parecia ser muit confortável. A sua consciencia dizia-lhe deveria escolher a segurança ao conforto, mas ela não conseguia.

Desceu até a cozinha para preparar qualquer coisa para comer. Acabava de abrir o frigorifico quando o telefone tocou. Não se assustou. Paul tinha lhe dito que ligaria antes de ir para a arena onde ele lutaria naquele dia. Ela correu para o telefone e atendeu sorridente.

-Olá Paul!- ela disse.

A resposta que teve foi uma respiração longa e profunda quebrando um silêncio assustador. Instintivamente ela desligou o telefone. O coração dela estava disparado, as mãos tremiam-lhe e começava a a sentir as lágrimas chegarem aos olhos. Levou as mãos á cara e esfregou-a. Ele não lhe ligava havia dois dias. Só lhe havia ligado durante a festa da WWE.

O telefone tocou novamente. Desta vez ela ficou olhando para aquilo incerta se deveria atender. Encheu-se de corageme levantou o auscultador.

-O que queres?- ela quase gritou.

-Calma miuda!- a voz do seu amigo tranquilizou-a.

-Desculpa, é que ele ligou agora há pouco e estou nervosa.

-Ele ligou? Disse alguma coisa? Fez mais alguma ameaça?

-Não! Simplesmente limitou-se a respirar mas foi tão arrepiante. Senti como se ele estivesse me observando, uma sensação tão esquisita.

-Vou passar aí antes de voltar para o hotel. Estou preocupado, para dizer o minimo. Ainda pensei dizer-te para vires assistir ao meu combate mas sei que não gostas muito disto. Olha tenho que ir. Só liguei mesmo para ver como estavas. Calma. Tens a policia te rodeando a casa. Estás segura.

-Obrigada Paul. Bom combate.

-Obrigado!

O telefone desligou-se e ela pousou o auscultador. Paul tinha razão. Ela deveria deixar de estar sempre com a sensação de que ele a estava observando. Era tudo psicológico e era exactamente isso que ele queria. Que ela ficasse tão assustada ao ponto de imaginar coisas.

Subiu até ao quarto e decidiu tomar um banho.

Estava acabando de enrolar a toalha no corpo, quando o telefone tocou de novo. Ela ficou olhando para o pequeno aparelho petrificada. Mas por mais medo que tivesse nunca conseguia ficar sem atender. Sabia que o telefone iria ficar tocando e torturando.

-Sim!- ela disse, certa de que era ele.

Mais uma vez uma respiração longa e profunda.

-O que queres? Diz-me de uma vez!

-Quero-te!- ele articulou muito bem a palavra de uma maneira aterradora.

-Porquê? Quem és? Porque me fazes isto?

-Porque tu és linda. Eu sou a pessoa que mais te quer neste mundo. E faço isto porque és a minha obra prima.

Sam fechou os olhos tentando conter as lágrimas. Ele ficou respirando do outro lado do telefone. Ela sentiu o desespero tomar conta de si. Agarrou no jarrão com flores e atirou-o para a parede. Este partiu-se em bocados, deixando uma mancha de água na tinta branca. Do outro lado do telefone ela ouviu também algo partir-se.

-O que foi isso?- ela perguntou espontaneamnete.

-Não sabes? Foi o teu jarrão indo contra a parede...

Ela ficou sem palavras.

-Ou ainda não percebeste que eu estou sempre contigo? Estejas onde estiveres, eu estou lá. E podes até por o exercito vigiando a tua casa. Eu estarei sempre contigo.

Sam jogou o telefone. As lágrimas escorriam pela sua cara. Saiu do quarto, correu pelas escadas, sem sequer se dar de conta que ainda estava de toalha, agarrou na chaves do carro e foi quando viu um vulto na sala de estar. O seu pânico aumentou e ela correu até a garagem o mais depressa que pôde. Meteu-se dentro do seu Mercedes preto e ligou-o. Quando saia da garagem viu novamente um vulto na janela da sala de estar. Estava iluminado pelo por do sol e ela só conseguiu ver parte do pescoço dele. A sua cara era apenas uma grande sombra, sem olhos nem nada mais. No pescoço ela conseguiu ver uns traços. Talvez uma tatuagem. Mas foi tão depressa que até podia ser a sombra da cortina.

Para onde ia ela? Onde se podia esconder? A única pessoa que lhe veio á mente foi Paul. Carregou no acelerador e dirigiu-se para a arena.

Randy Orton estava sentado olhando para o vazio. Aquela loura não lhe saía do pensamento. No dia antes não conseguira se concentrar no seu treino e hoje estava mais distante do que nunca.

-É melhor ver se acordas! Temos um grande combate hoje e quero-te a cem por cento.-Adam avisou o seu parceiro.

-E vou estar. Só preciso me distrair um pouco.

-Afinal o que tens? Desde a festa que andas assim!

-Não é nada.

Adam olhou-o desconfiado mas depois dirigiu a sua atenção para a sua namorada.

Randy continuou fazendo de tudo para tirar a tal de Sam da sua cabeça mas não havia maneira. Então decidiu dar uma volta, talvez espancar alguém a ver se se distraia.

Estava tão absorto que sentiu alguém chocar com ele. Era alguém pequeno, isso ele reparou. Ia se preparando para insultar e talvez até bater em alguém quando reparou nos olhos que o haviam atormentado nos dois últimos dias. Era Sam. Usava apenas um casaco comprido e tinha uma expressão assustada.

-Desculpe! Eu estava distraida. Preciso encontrar Paul... Triple H, quero dizer, depressa. É urgente!

-Passa-se alguma coisa? Pareces estar um pouco alterada...

A rapariga esfregou a cara. Tinha o cabelo molhado e ele reparou que estava descalça.

-Sim. Eu preciso ver o Paul... imediatamente.- estava ofegante, tinha lágrimas nos olhos e estava desesperada.

Randy sentiu um aperto na garganta. Ela parecia tão delicada e naquele momento parecia precisar tanto de alguém que a protegesse. Ele sentiu vontade de cola-la ao corpo dele e tirar aquela expressão de agonia da sua bela face.

-Vem! Eu levo-te para um quarto. Estás um pouco alterada. Vou ver se te arranjo alguma roupa... e uns sapatos.- ele disse notando que ela parecia estar apenas usando o casaco que por sinal estava encharcado.

Sam sentiu ele colocar a mão forte no seu ombro e de repente sentiu-se muito mais segura. Sentir-se tão perto daquele homem fê-la quase esquecer-se que estava sendo perseguida por um maniaco. Tinha vontade de se encostar a ele, deixa-lo abraçá-la.

Sacudiu esses pensamentos da cabeça. Estava tão necessitada de protecção e do sentimento de segurança que já tinha pensamentos parvos em relação a pessoas que ela nem conhecia.

-Agora fazes-te de bom samaritano, Randy?- a voz de Lita fê-los pararem os dois. Viraram-se para enfrentar a ruiva.- Mas vejam só se não é a amiga de Triple H. Pelos vistos também viraste para o lado do inimigo.

Randy inspirou fundo tentando não se deixar afectar pelo comentário.

-Não estou do lado do inimigo. Estou só levando a rapariga para... sabes que mais? Não é da tua conta o que vou fazer. Desaparece Lita.

-Sam!- a voz de Triple H soou no corredor. Sam virou-se logo mas não se afastou do seu protector.- O que fazes aqui? E com ele? O que estás fazendo com a Sam?- a última pergunta foi dirigida a Randy.

-Não fiques alteradinho, estava só tentando ajudar. Mas visto que já te encontramos, ela não precisa mais da minha ajuda. Toma, é tua!- Randy disse empurrando levemente Sam. Ela não percebi como é que aquele homem fora tão delicado há pouco e se mostrava tão rude naquele momento.

Randy estava com ciúmes. O aparecimento de Triple H tinha-o lembrado que a rapariga estava envolvida com o louro de alguma maneira e tinha se enchido de inveja. Esse sentimento tinha o feito querer afastar-se dela, pois ponha-o fraco.

Paul abraçou Sam e ela começou a chorar de novo. Esqueceu Randy, Lita e só se lembrou da sombra que havia visto na sua sala havia pouco tempo.

-O que se passou? O que fazes aqui?- Paul disse preocupado.

-Ele... ele estava lá... na minha casa. Eu vi-o... quero dizer, vi a sombra dele, vi o vulto dele andando na sala. Ele...estava tão perto...- soluçou. Ele abraçou-a com mais força.

Ao longe Randy assistia à cena. Amaldiçoava-se por se deixar afectar pelo que via. Não conhecia a rapariga de lado nenhum mas ela afectava-o, atraía-o, fazio o sentir-se fraco e ao mesmo tempo tão forte. Ele queria poder abraçá-la, beijá-la, protegê-la mas não sabia porquê. Ela era uma estranha, uma desconhecida que ainda por cima tinha alguma coisa com um dos seus maiores inimigos. Ele tinha que tirar aquela miuda da cabeça.

Sam foi conduzida por Paul para uma sala branca com um televisor e um sofá. Ele arranjou um t-shirt e uma saia de uma das Divas para ela vestir.

-Estás mais calma?- perguntou depois de ela se trocar.

-Um pouco mas... não tenho coragem de voltar para casa. Estou aterrorizada de medo. Nem pareço eu. Eu nunca fui cobarde mas estou apavorada.

-É normal numa situação destas. Tens um psicopata atrás de ti.

Alguém bateu á porta e abriu-a.

-Olá Sam!- disse o parceiro de Paul, Michael.-Desculpa interromper mas temos um combate daqui a pouco Paul e o Sr. McMahon quer falar com a Sam. As notícias aqui correm depressa.

Sam olhou para o seu amigo e depois para o homem de cabelos longos que estava na porta. Levantou-se e saiu. Foi conduzida até a sala do general manager interino da Raw. Vince estava na porta falando com Coach quando ela chegou.

-Samantha Speno! Que prazer em ver-te por cá!

-Boa noite Sr. McMahon.- Sam comprimentou o velho amigo do seu pai. Ela nunca gostara muito daquele homem mas, como o Sr. Speno sempre dizia, é bom manter uma boa relação com pessoas importantes.

Vince fez sinal coma mão para Coach desaparecer e foi o que o homem fez.

-Devo dizer que foi uma surpresa ver-te por aqui. Sei que partilhas com o teu pai a aversão ao wrestling.

-Vim ver...

-O Triple H! Eu imaginei. Andam circulando rumores que tu e ele são um casal.

-Não somos! Ele é apenas um grande amigo, mais como um tio para mim. Além disso sei que ele está se separando da sua filha e seria incapaz de tamanho desrespeito. Dou-me muito bem com Stephanie.

-Eu sei. Também sei que quem começou o boato não gosta muito de ti, talvez porque tu, sem intenção, deste-lhe um banho de champanhe. Mas não é para falar disso que te chamei aqui. Quero dizer, não inteiramente. O teu pai disse-me que andas com um problema em mãos... Mas não era necessário ele me dizer. É de conhecimento público que tens um homem te perseguindo. E eu quero ajudar.

Sam levantou a sobrancelha, desconfiada.

-Não percebo.

-Sam, querida! É o seguinte. Eu preciso de uma cara nova neste programa. Preciso de alguém bonito mas com requinte. Preciso de chamar mais a atenção, mas sem ser para combater. Além disso, visto que Lita voltou e está do lado dos Rated RKO, preciso de uma beleza no lado dos DX mas não quero uma qualquer, preciso de carne fresca...

-Mas eu não sei combater. Eu detesto lutas...

-Não quero que combatas. Preciso apenas de uma linda rapariga lá. Tu eras ideal, visto que a Lita nutre um certo desprezo por ti. Além do mais, tu és uma da smulheres mais bonitas da América.

-Desculpe mas não...

-Já viste o tamanho dos wrestlers? Achas que no meio de tamanha força bruta alguém se atreveria a te importunar? Eu podia dizer a todos os meus lutadores que não deixassem nenhum estranho se aproximar de ti. E a única coisa que tinhas que fazer era mostrar essa tua carinha linda e esse teu corpo elegante.- Vince sorriu. Ele tinha tocado no ponto que queria. Duvidava que ela fosse recusar. Sabia que ela tinha ali chegado completamente apavorada.

-Eu tenho o meu trabalho.

-Tu consegues trabalho em qualquer lado. Podes ir trabalhando nas cidades que visitarmos. Eu sei e tu sabes que isto é muito bom para os dois.

Sam não queria admitir, mas era uma boa proposta. No entanto ela não gostava daquele negócio violento. O trabalho dela era amoda não brigas. Só que ela tinha que deixar de pensar no que gostava e pensar mais na sua segurança. Estava na altura de ela deixar de sentir confortável para poder respirar em paz.

-Eu aceito a sua proposta.- ela disse por fim. Vince sorriu satisfeito.

-Vou começar a tratar da papelada. Próxima semana terás a tua estreia como nova Diva da WWE.

Sam não tinha a certeza se tinha feito a coisa certa mas pelo menos ali estaria segura.

_N/A: Obrigado Mari Cena pela review. Acho que respondi á tua pergunta no capítulo e espero que gostes._


	3. Vésperas do RAW

**Capítulo Três **

Sam estava sentada no escritório de Mr. McMahon ao lado de Paul e de Shawn. Estavam ali para saberem qual seria a história dela, onde iria ela se encaixar nos DX. A sua apresentação seria dentro de dois dias e ela nunca se sentira tão ansiosa na vida. Nem na primeira vez que pisara uma passerelle se ela ficara daquela maneira. Aquele era um mundo completamente estranho para ela. Ela nunca gostara de violência, e apesar de ter tido aulas de Taekwondo, nunca fizera uso disso para magoar os outros, nem sequer para se defender.

-Vai correr tudo bem, não e preocupes! - Paul assegurou-lhe.

Sam não falou. Ficou mexendo as suas mãos nervosamente.

-A sério, Sam. Isto aqui não é tão mau quanto parece. Nem toda a gente é exactamente como as câmaras mostram. É claro que há aqueles, como eu, que são iguaizinhos, mas grande parte é apenas fachada. É claro que uma vez dentro do ringue, a fachada cai e aí temos que lutar mesmo e as lesões são a sério, mas o Vince disse que não terias que lutar, por isso não vais ter problemas. Só terás que ficar ali exibindo a tua beleza. E isso sabes fazer muito bem.

Sam esboçou um sorriso e sentiu-se um pouco melhor.

-Boa tarde! – A voz de Vince veio da porta. Sam nem se dignou a olhar para trás. Esperou que o General Manager se sentasse no seu cadeirão de couro. E foi isso que ele fez, no entanto não olhou para ela. Ficou alternando a direcção dos seus olhos de Paul e Shawn para alguém que devia estar na porta. Ela olhou para o seu melhor amigo e viu a irritação no rosto dele. Aí a sua curiosidade foi superior ao seu nervosismo e acabou se virando.

Na porta estavam dois homens que ela já vira antes: Adam Copeland e Randy Orton. Ambos tinham no rosto um sorriso arrogante e fixavam os seus dois adversários. Sam não conseguiu evitar fitar atentamente Randy. E ficou ligeiramente atrapalhada quando os olhos dele se desviaram dos dois membros dos DX para olhar para ela. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha num gesto de surpresa e curiosidade.

-Antes que vocês decidam se matar aqui dentro, vamos esclarecer a razão porque vos juntei aqui! - Vince disse. Todos os olhares se dirigiram a ele e Sam ficou satisfeita pois não sabia se aguentaria mais um segundo com Randy a olhando fixamente. – Aqui a nossa Samantha Speno, filha de um grande amigo meu e uma das mulheres mais bonitas que conheço, aceitou fazer parte da nossa grande família.

Randy olhou para a mulher que estava sentada ao lado de Paul e viu que este colocava a sua mão em cima da dela. Randy sentiu-se incomodado com o gesto. Não sabia porquê mas aquela rapariga mexia com ele.

-E é por isso que estamos aqui os seis. Sam fará parte dos DX, será apresentada como namorada de Paul…

-Então porque raio estamos aqui? - Randy perguntou. Aquilo não lhes dizia respeito.

-Já estamos chegando aí, Mr. Orton. Eu acho que a vossa rivalidade ainda não atingiu o ponto máximo, falta-vos qualquer coisa. Sam é o que falta.

-Não estou a perceber! - Adam disse.

-É o seguinte. Sam namora com Paul mas Randy anda a seduzi-la. Isto fará com que o ódio que sentem um pelo outro aumente, criara uma rivalidade maior do que a actual. Os fãs vão delirar. Uma mulher bonita, dois homens a querendo, torna-se quase animal, vai parecer que vocês lutam através do mais antigo instinto do homem: o acasalamento. É perfeito!

-E eu o que faço nesta história toda?

-Tu és fiel a Triple H por enquanto. E também disseram-me que tu e Lita não se deram muito bem, mais um ponto a favor do espectáculo.

-Disse que eu não teria que lutar.

-E não vai ter, a não ser que Lita se descontrole, mas isso está fora do meu alcance.

-Não foi isso que combinamos.

-Quer voltar atrás, Samantha? – Vince sorria maliciosamente. Sabia que ela estava demasiado amedrontada para rejeitar a protecção que ele lhe oferecia.

-Não! Mas não se esqueça do que me prometeu.

-Não o farei. Vou fazer o comunicado amanhã antes do show. Por agora é tudo. Até sábado, Sam!

Os quatro lutadores saíram, assim como Sam.

-Tem cuidado com ele, Sam! - Paul disse, notando no olhar de Sam colado á nuca de Randy Orton. – O Orton é um conquistador nato. Seduz qualquer uma só por diversão. Não gostaria de te ver cair na armadilha dele. Não quero que te magoes!

-Sim, pai! – Ela disse, revirando os olhos. – Agradeço a tua preocupação mas eu sei cuidar de mim. Não sou uma menina ingénua que cai na lábia de qualquer um.

-Eu sei, mas não conheces o Randy. Ele sabe jogar muito bem, sabe seduzir, manipular e conquistar as pessoas. Só não gostaria de te ver triste por um traste daqueles. Ele só pensa nele mesmo. E tu és uma mulher muito bonita. Tenho a certeza que não lhe passaste despercebida.

Sam voltou a olhar para o homem que caminhava a alguns metros á frente dela, cochichando com Adam Copeland e perguntou-se se o que Paul lhe dissera era realmente verdade. Acreditava que Randy fosse um Dom Juan mas talvez não fosse tão mau como Paul o fazia. As pessoas tinham muita tendência para a sobre proteger. Paul não era diferente. Mas mesmo assim, era melhor não dar muita confiança a Randy Orton. Mas será que ela conseguia se manter indiferente a um homem que conseguia fazer as suas pernas bambas com apenas um olhar?

Randy conseguia sentir o olhar dela fixo na sua nuca. Era uma sensação estranha, não conseguia ter a certeza se ela realmente estava olhando para ele ou se era apenas o desejo que ela estivesse.

-Isto está me saindo melhor que a encomenda! – Adam comentou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

-Tu andas estranho! Afinal o que andas tramando? - Randy perguntou cheio de curiosidade.

-Vais saber quando eu estiver tudo preparado. No entanto preciso que faças uma coisa. Preciso que leves o teu papel além do ringue!

-Estás falando de quê?

-Da tua tarefa de seduzires a nova namorada do Paul. Tens que seduzi-la de verdade. Ela tem que estar comendo na palma da tua mão. Consegues fazer isso?

Randy olhou para ele com cara de quem não acredita que Adam foi sequer capaz de lhe perguntar aquilo.

-Seduzir uma mulher? Por favor, sou Randy Orton. Não há mulher neste mundo que consiga resistir ao meu charme. - Ele disse num tom de brincadeira e arrogância ao mesmo tempo.

-Espero bem que ela não seja a excepção á regra.

-Mas porque precisas que eu a seduza?

-Já te disse que vais saber em breve!

O louro deu uma palmada nas costas de Randy e depois virou noutra direcção, deixando o moreno sem perceber nada.

No dia seguinte Sam estava sentada na cama do seu quarto de hotel. Tinham chegado a Nova Iorque nesse dia de manhã. A sua apresentação seria no dia seguinte. Não estava nervosa, ainda, mas estava agitada.

Levantou-se, incerta do que deveria fazer. Não tinha sono, nunca tinha sono durante a noite, jamais conseguia fechar os olhos e descansar em paz sabendo que andava alguém a perseguindo. Sabia que nos quartos ao lado estavam homens que deveriam ter o dobro do tamanho do... ela nem gostava de pensar nele, mas sentia-se tensa e mais sozinha do que nunca.

E não tinha nada com que se distrair no quarto. Mas não queria sair. Um arrepio percorreu-a ao imaginar-se sozinha naqueles corredores. Quase conseguia sentir a respiração daquele maníaco na sua pele.

-Eu tenho que parar com isto. Não posso deixar de viver por causa dele. É isso que ele quer! - Ela disse em voz alta de maneira a se convencer. Começou a andar de um lado para o outro, tentando encontrar algo para fazer.

No andar debaixo, Randy Orton olhava para o tecto sem conseguir dormir.

Sentia-se tenso, perturbado e não conseguiria pregar olho daquela maneira. A razão daquele stress? A certeza de que algures naquele mesmo hotel estava a mulher que não lhe saía da cabeça desde a primeira vez que a vira. A loura que aparecia em todos os seus sonhos, sonhos que eram bem eróticos e que o estavam pondo doido. Não sabia o que lhe tinha acontecido. Ele nunca fora assim tão descontrolado. Geralmente dominava muito bem as suas emoções mas com ela era diferente.

Tinha que tê-la a qualquer custo. E pouco lhe importava se ela estava com Paul Levesque ou com qualquer outra pessoa. Na verdade isso nunca o incomodara, pois quando queria uma coisa, conseguia-a, não importava como ou quais as consequências. Já tinha dito a Adam que a ia seduzir, mas era apenas uma estratégia para conseguir que o louro lhe dissesse que plano era aquele para enfraquecer o rival deles. Não tinha resultado.

Mas precisava seduzi-la e conquistá-la, não para ajudar Adam mas porque o corpo dele pedia, porque a cabeça dele ordenava.

No andar de cima alguém andava de um lado para o outro, fazendo um barulho repetitivo, que entrava pelos ouvidos dele e martelava-lhe o cérebro. Ele levantou-se, irritado e saiu do quarto. Entrou no elevador e dirigiu-se ao andar superior, decidido a acabar com o barulho nem que tivesse que dar cabo de alguém.

Saiu do elevador e virou á esquerda dirigindo-se ao quarto que ficava mesmo em cima do que ele estava hospedado e bateu com força na porta. A sua raiva crescia a cada minuto que passava e não se iria chatear nada se pudesse descarregar não só ela como a sua frustração em cima de alguém.

Após alguns segundos, abriram a porta e ele preparou-se para começar a ofender quem quer que fosse quando os seus olhos encontraram uns outros olhos verdes que ele conhecia muito bem.

Sam ouviu baterem na porta com força e congelou. Quem podia ser àquela hora? Será que era o homem que estava atrás dela? Será que finalmente desistira de fazer jogos psicológicos com ela e decidira passar à acção?

Não! Ele podia ser uma psicopata mas não era estúpido o suficiente para se aproximar dela com tantos lutadores mesmo ao lado dela.

Enchendo-se de coragem, ela foi até a porta e abriu-a.

-Sr. Orton? – Ela murmurou.

-Randy, por favor! – Ele disse, lançando-lhe o seu famoso sorriso.

-OK. Em que te ajudar, Randy?

-A verdade é que estares andando de um lado para o outro…

-Devo ter te acordado. Desculpa. - Ela interrompeu-o sentindo-se um pouco atrapalhada. Estava tão habituada a fazer aquilo em casa que se esqueceu que haviam outras pessoas no andar debaixo.

-Eu não estava dormindo. Raramente durmo antes da uma da manhã mas estava incomodando.

-Desculpa. É que eu não costumo dormir durante a noite. E como não tinha nada para fazer…

-Então o que achas de juntares a tua insónia á minha?

Sam ficou surpresa com a proposta. Depois lembrou-se das palavras de Paul. Randy estava fazendo exactamente o que Paul tinha dito que ele faria.

-Não te vou comer! – Ele brincou. – Só quero conversar um pouco, afinal vamos trabalhar juntos.

Soava bem as palavras dele mas ela sabia que ele tinha segundas intenções. "Ele quer observar bem a presa antes de atacar!" pensou.

Mas também ela queria o conhecer melhor, descobrir se ele era mesmo o arrogante e egocêntrico Randy Orton que todos diziam que ele era. Os seus encontros anteriores não mostravam esse Randy Orton, mas Paul parecia estar tão seguro. Só que ela não era nenhuma adolescente ingénua e naquele momento nem se importava que ele a atacasse. Não era como se ela se fosse apaixonar por ele.

Além disso, ela precisava tanto de companhia naquele momento.

Ele viu-a sorrir e já sabia a resposta.

-Queres vir até ao meu quarto? – Ele perguntou. Ela elevou a sobrancelha, desconfiada. - Sei que toda a gente já te deve ter dito para teres cuidado com este lobo mau mas juro que só quero conversar.

-OK, tudo bem. Deixa só ir vestir mais qualquer coisa.

Randy olhou-a de cima abaixo, demorando-se a admirar as belas curvas que se notavam por baixo do pequeno pijama de verão que ela usava.

-Por mim estás óptima assim!

Ele ouviu-a rir, enquanto vestia o roupão do hotel.

Por enquanto estava correndo tudo bem. Ela estava fazendo o que ele esperava que ela fizesse. Talvez fosse mais fácil do que ele pensava.

Em outra situação, ela não aceitaria aquela proposta, mas estava um pouco assustada. – Sentia-se mais vulnerável do que nunca e tinha a certeza que se ouvisse o telefone tocar entraria em pânico. Detestava sentir-se assim. Sempre fora muito forte, decidida e corajosa mas nem mesmo ela conseguia manter a sua mente intacta depois de dois meses de pesadelo.

Saiu do quarto e seguiu Randy até ao quarto dele. Enquanto caminhavam ela notou o sentimento de segurança que sentia ao tê-lo ao seu lado.

Ficaram falando e rindo tão animadamente que perderam as horas. Randy tinha que admitir que ela era diferente das mulheres a que estava habituado. Ela não tinha nada de ordinário. A maneira como se sentava, como falava, como se mexia, como sorria era perfeita. E além de muito bonita, era inteligente e tinha uma personalidade muito forte. Mas havia uma sombra qualquer nos olhos dela.

Ela contou-lhe histórias engraçadas que aconteciam na passerelle e ele por sua vez, falou-lhe do mundo que ela acabara de entrar. Ela percebeu que aquilo não era assim tão mau.

Quando olhou para o relógio, este apontou quatro da manhã.

-Já é tão tarde. – Ela comentou.

-Tens alguma coisa para fazer agora? – Ele brincou.

-Não é só que… deves querer dormir. Tens um combate e…

-Não te preocupes. Não conseguiria dormir de qualquer maneira. E tu porque não dormes á noite?

A face de Sam escureceu e ela teve que virar a cara para ele não ver o medo escrito nos olhos dela.

-Não gosto de falar disso…

-Tem alguma coisa a ver com o facto de não podermos deixar nenhum estranho se aproximar de ti? É que o Vince deu-nos essa ordem. És a protegida do nosso General Manager.

-Ele está me fazendo um favor. Um grande favor.

-Estás com problemas com os fãs ou com os paparazzi? Eu sei que eles costumam ser muito irritantes.

-Não é bem isso. É mais um fã, que passou a fanático e maníaco. Mas não quero falar disso.

-Tudo bem. – Na verdade ele gostaria de saber mais sobre ela mas achou melhor não insistir. – Queres ver um DVD ou algo assim?

-Adoraria. – Ela disse. Achou que aquela noite fosse ser diferente, mas até estava gostando do serão. Julgava que Randy fosse tentar alguma coisa com ela, tentar seduzi-la ou algo parecido mas isso ainda não acontecera. Ela não sabia se estava satisfeita ou desapontada.

Também Randy estava surpreendido consigo mesmo. Outra mulher já estaria na cama dele, completamente nua e exausta. No entanto, ele não conseguia pensar mais nela como uma simples mulher para ter sexo e depois esquecer. Percebera que ela era muito mais que uma mulher bonita e gostava disso. Geralmente não ligava se ela era inteligente ou simpática. Desde que fosse bonita, era suficiente para ele. Mas Sam tinha um estranho poder sobre ele. Desde a primeira vez que a vira que ele notara como ela era diferente.

Sentaram-se a ver TV. Aos poucos Sam foi relaxando e acabou encostando a cabeça no ombro dele.

Quando Randy reparou, a rapariga dormia profundamente com o seu corpo encostado ao dele. Ele nunca vira algo tão bonito e pacífico na sua vida.

Sinceramente, aquela mulher tinha um efeito muito estranho mas agradável nele. Pela primeira vez sentiu ciúme de Paul e o facto de ela ter uma relação com outro homem incomodou-o.

**N/A:** _Só para avisar que estou com muitas dúvidas quanto a este capítulo. Tive dificuldade em escrevê-lo e não ficou como gostaria. De qualquer maneira espero que gostem._


	4. Amanhecer

**AVISO: Conteúdos Sexuais.**

**Capítulo Quatro**

Randy sentiu uma suave pressão sobre o seu abdómen e o seu braço quando acordou. Ainda demorou um pouco para ele se lembrar da noite passada. Sorriu e abriu os olhos. Lá estava Sam dormindo pacificamente ao seu lado com a cabeça descansando em cima do forte braço dele e com uma mão sobre o abdómen nu. Randy tinha a deitado na cama depois dela ter adormecido. Fora incapaz de a acordar e acabara se deitando ao lado dela e vê-la dormir durante alguns segundos. Nunca fizera nada parecido mas Sam mexia com ele, fazia-o ser diferente, querer ser melhor.

Sam mexeu-se e Randy aproveitou para se levantar. Decidiu tomar um duche antes que ela acordasse.

Sam acordou pouco depois. Abriu os olhos e estranhou o quarto. Depois lembrou-se que estava no Hotel, mas em que quarto? Não se lembrava de ter voltado ao seu quarto na noite anterior e conseguia ouvir o som do duche a cair. Teria ela e Randy… será que eles haviam feito…? Não! Também não se lembrava disso. Levantou-se e notou que ainda tinha roupa. Não conseguiu perceber se estava aliviada ou desapontada.

Mas então o que acontecera? Lembrava-se de se sentar com ele a ver um filme e depois… adormecera. Mas como? Ela não dormia á noite fazia meses.

Foi até á janela, pensando no que podia ter acontecido para finalmente ter conseguido esquecer todos os seus problemas por uma noite que fosse.

Randy saiu do banho e encontrou a cama vazia. Foi percorrido por desapontamento. Teria ela ido embora?

Foi aí que a viu a janela, iluminada pelo sol da manhã. Aproximou-se e beijou-lhe a nuca sem conseguir resistir.

Sam voltou-se imediatamente, um pouco assustada. Não o tinha ouvido sair do banho. Encontrou o wrestler ainda molhado do duche, usando apenas uma toalha branca em torno da cintura.

-Sr. Orton, julgo que prometeu que não iria tentar me comer. – Sam disse num tom maroto e desafiante. Como podia ela manter-se á distância quando um homem daqueles estava praticamente nu em frente dela? Sabia que estava caminhando sobre piso escorregadio mas era tão aliciante.

-Só estou petiscando! - Ele disse sorrindo maliciosamente. Debruçou-se ligeiramente sobre ela e beijou-a, puxando o corpo dela contra o seu.

Sam sentiu um arrepio de excitação percorrê-la e retribuiu o beijo com igual paixão.

O moreno puxou a loura e encostou-a à parede, aprisionando-a entre o seu corpo e a superfície plana e fria. Ela percorreu o peito do wrestler com as mãos e desceu até a toalha abrindo-a e deixando-a cair no chão.

Randy teve que ir buscar todo o seu auto-controle para não gemer. O que mais queria era fazer amor com ela ali mesmo.

-Não podemos! – Ele disse, afastando-se. Sam não era uma mulher como ele estava habituado. Ele não podia apenas ir para a cama com ela e depois esquecê-la, principalmente porque já percebera que não conseguia tirá-la da cabeça. E ele não estava habituado a ter sexo com uma mulher e depois conviver com ela. Não. Ele não podia fazer o que o seu corpo exigia desesperadamente.

-Porque não? – Ela insistiu beijando-lhe o pescoço. Randy quase se arrependeu da sua decisão. Mais uma vez teve que apelar ao seu auto-controle, que naquele momento até estava muito fraco, o que era novidade para ele, pois sempre fora muito controlado naquelas situações. Ele gostava de ter as rédeas.

-Porque não te quero magoar. E é isso que vai acontecer se nós…

-Eu já sou adulta, sei a diferença entre desejo e amor. E deixa-me que te diga que tu não deixas qualquer dúvida do quanto me desejas. – Ela disse olhando para a evidência da excitação do homem que estava á sua frente.

-Só não quero que sejas apenas mais uma conquista.

Sam olhou para ele um pouco surpreendida mas não desapontada.

-Porquê?

Randy sorriu.

-Porque gosto de ti! – Ele acabou admitindo, surpreso por perceber que era realmente verdade. Randy Orton gostava de alguém, sem ser ele mesmo.

Sam abriu a boca mas não disse nada. Estava surpresa pela confissão dele.

Bateram á porta e eles afastaram-se. Randy apanhou a toalha e dirigiu-se á porta. Antes que ele abrisse, Sam aproximou-se dele e disse:

-Já é tarde. É melhor eu voltar para o meu quarto. O Paul deve estar já procurando por mim.

Randy sentiu uma pedra cair no seu estômago. Tinha se esquecido completamente de Paul. Sentiu ciúme porque, apesar de já saber que ela estava atraída por ele (não que ele tivesse dúvidas que conseguisse conquistar qualquer mulher que quisesse), era para Paul que ela voltava e era ele que ela gostava. Isso incomodava-o. Mais uma sensação nova, ficar perturbado por uma mulher sentir-se atraída por ele mas não estar apaixonada por ele. Geralmente tinha que lidar com mulheres choronas que depois de uma noite de sexo esperavam que ele se tivesse apaixonado por elas porque elas haviam lhe entregue o coração. Agora era ele estava do outro lado do campo de batalha.

Randy assentiu e abriu-lhe a porta.

Adam estava lá, pronto para bater na porta novamente. Fez uma cara surpresa e depois disse, sorrindo satisfeito:

-Bom dia, Samantha!

-Bom dia. – Ela respondeu mas um pouco friamente. Não gostava do louro. – Vemo-nos depois, Randy!

-Claro.

Sam dirigiu-se ao elevador.

Adam empurrou o seu parceiro para o quarto e fechou a porta. Ostentava um sorriso escarninho e triunfante nos lábios.

-Estás me saindo melhor do que a encomenda!

-O que queres dizer com isso? – Randy perguntou desconfiado, erguendo a sobrancelha.

-Quando te disse para a seduzires, nunca pensei que conseguisses ser tão eficaz.

Randy suspirou frustrado. Também tinha se esquecido do acordo com Adam. O que é que tinha aquela mulher que fazia-o esquecer-se do resto do mundo?

-Não dormi com ela, por isso não celebres ainda!

O louro ficou completamente estupefacto. Era impossível a mulher ter passado ali a noite e Randy não a ter comido, Adam pensou.

-Estás brincando, certo?

-Não, não estou! Não vou dormir com ela na primeira oportunidade.

A face da Estrela Irreverente iluminou-se novamente e aquele olhar diabólico surgiu outra vez.

-Claro! Tens razão. Tens que ganhar a confiança dela. – O louro deu uma gargalhada. – Não podia ter arranjado melhor parceiro.

-E vais dizer a esse teu parceiro que maldito plano é esse?

-Ainda não! Brevemente.

Randy queria insistir mas não valia a pena, sabia que Adam não ia dizer nada. Sentiu-se mal por ter concordado fazer aquilo. Sabia que Sam provavelmente ia sair magoada. Podia desistir, dizer a Adam que não o ajudaria, mas havia aquela sua parte egoísta e arrogante que queria magoar Paul e sabia que era esse o objectivo do plano. A única solução que via era tentar evitar que Sam se magoasse.

Entretanto, Sam entrava no elevador.

-Andei louco á tua procura! – A voz rígida de Paul veio de trás dela. – Quando vi que não estavas no quarto, pensei que te tinha acontecido alguma coisa.

-Desculpa! – Ela disse fazendo cara de inocente. Era um truque que ela aprendera desde criança. As pessoas não resistiam á sua carinha de cão abandonado. Era uma das poucas coisas que tinha da sua mãe. Conseguia manipular as pessoas, mas era só daquela maneira, uma manipulação quase inocente. Já a mãe de Sam, manipulava pelo prazer de dizer que era melhor e mais forte. Sam detestava a sua mãe por isso, e não só.

-Tudo bem. – O homem mais velho disse. – Só espero que saibas o que estás fazendo.

-O que queres dizer com isso?

-Não te faças inocente, Samantha Speno. Eu vi-te saindo do quarto do Randy.

-Oh! Isso.

-Sim, isso!

-Só estivemos a conversar. – Ela explicou. Claro que omitiu os acontecimentos mais recentes. E, apesar do que tinha dito ser verdade, sabia que naquelas circunstâncias era difícil acreditar.

Paul olhou para ela com a mesma expressão dura que o tio de Sam costumava fazer quando achava que Sam estava mentindo.

-A sério. – Ela insistiu. – Só conversamos.

-Até agora?

Sam ficou calada. Se dissesse que adormecera, Paul também não ia acreditar. Nem ela mesma acreditaria. Como poderia ela explicar a Paul que Sentia-se segura e protegida perto de Randy? Paul teria um ataque, de certeza.

-Eu sei o que estou fazendo.

-Só não quero que te magoes. Já tens problemas suficientes sem aquele conquistador arrogante atrás de ti.

-Pára de ser meu pai! – Sam brincou.

Paul suspirou indignado mas não disse mais nada. Não estava querendo se armar em pai dela, mas gostava de Sam como se ela fosse a sua irmã mais nova.

-De qualquer maneira, só te queria dizer que temos que ir para a arena ás 20h. Temos uma cena para gravar nos bastidores.

-Sim Senhor! – Sam disse como se estivesse perante um militar. Paul riu.

-Deixei-te o guião do espectáculo no teu quarto, meti-o debaixo da porta.

-Obrigada! – Sam disse e saiu do elevador. Paul ficou lá, para subir para o seu quarto.

A loura entrou no quarto, apanhou os papéis que estavam no chão e jogou-os para cima da cama. Decidiu lê-los depois do duche. Tirou o pijama e meteu-se debaixo da água quente. Ouviu o telemóvel tocar várias vezes mas nem se importou.

Saiu do banho ainda se sentindo nas nuvens. Não conseguia tirar Randy da cabeça, nem o sabor do beijo dele, nem as deliciosas sensações que ele despertara no corpo dela.

Sam suspirou sorrindo. Sentia-se uma pateta adolescente apaixonada.

Olhou para os papéis sobre a cama e decidiu dar uma olhadela ao guião para não fazer má figura na sua estreia.

Abriu as folhas e o que leu fê-la cair das nuvens e embater na realidade com uma força quase fisicamente dolorosa.

"_Podes fugir, podes te esconder, mas não escaparás e ninguém pode te proteger. És minha e matarei quem se meter no meu caminho…"_

Ela nem teve coragem de ler o resto. Jogou os papéis para o mais longe possível como se eles a tivessem queimado

Levantou-se e correu até á porta.

O telemóvel tocou novamente. Sam entrou em pânico. Olhou para trás sem vontade de atender, só queria fugir. Mas podia ser importante, então com muita contradição, voltou a atrás e atendeu.

-Olá, Samantha… – a voz fria e diabólica que ela já tão bem conhecia disse.

Sam jogou o telemóvel e correu até a porta.

Bateram.

Seria ele?

Ele estivera ali, deixara a carta!

Será que ainda estava?

As lágrimas escorreram pela face dela.

Que podia ela fazer?


	5. Desprotegida

Capítulo Cinco

Petrificada olhou para a porta. O seu coração batia a uma velocidade estonteante mas o seu cérebro estava congelado.

Bateram mais fortemente na porta. Sam deu três passos atrás. O telemóvel tocou novamente no chão. A vibração deste, juntando ás batidas insistentes na porta e aos seus batimentos cardíacos faziam um ruído ensurdecedor e enervante na cabeça da loura. Só lhe apetecia gritar.

-Sam? Estás aí? – A voz de Randy do outro lado da porta foi como se lhe lançassem uma corda enquanto ela ia em queda livre. Foi o seu bote de salvação.

A rapariga correu até à porta, abriu-a o mais depressa que pôde e rodeou o pescoço do wrestler com tanta força que o mais provável era ele sufocar mas ela nem pensou nisso.

Randy nem conseguiu perceber ao certo o que acontecera até ter consciência da proximidade do seu corpo com o semi-nu de Sam e com a pele ainda molhada da bela mulher.

Sem saber bem o que se passava e sem fazer a mínima ideia do que podia fazer, o moreno abraçou-a. Sam soluçou junto do seu peito e Randy sentiu um aperto no coração.

-Anda, linda! Entra no quarto porque estamos no meio do corredor e explica-me o que se passa para eu te poder ajudar. – O homem de olhos azuis disse tentando acalmá-la mas ela não se afastou. No entanto, quando ele tentou conduzi-la ainda a abraçando, até ao quarto ela não fez nenhuma objecção.

O homem fechou a porta atrás de si, jogou o roupão para cima da cama e não conseguiu deixar de examinar o quarto: papéis espalhados no chão, o telemóvel jogado num canto dando sinal de chamadas não atendidas… algo se tinha passado.

-Calma, Sam. Não gosto de te ver assim… – ele murmurou acariciando o cabelo da loura.

Tinha vindo apenas devolver o roupão que ela esquecera no seu quarto. Logo após a conversa com Adam ele notara o roupão no sofá e decidira vir devolvê-lo. Lá no fundo ele sabia que não era necessário pois o hotel deveria ter milhares de roupões mas qualquer desculpa para vê-la era boa.

Aos poucos os soluços foram enfraquecendo e ela finalmente afastou-se um pouco mas sem o largar, apenas o suficiente para conseguir olhá-lo nos olhos.

"Meu Deus, até chorando ela é perfeita!" Randy não conseguiu evitar esse pensamento.

-Desculpa, Randy… é só que… – ela não sabia se deveria contar-lhe a verdade. Será que podia confiar nele. No entanto ele merecia uma explicação para aquela reacção. - Sabes aquilo que te falei ontem, sobre um fã? Sobre ele ter se tornado fanático?

-Sim… – ele disse incerto. Ela tinha dito que não gostava de falar no assunto por isso ele não sabia bem o que devia dizer.

-É muito mais do que isso. Ele está obcecado, persegue-me, manda-me cartas, telefona-me, já chegou a fazer-me ameaças de morte e chegou ao cúmulo de me vigiar dentro da minha própria casa. – Ela falou tão depressa que ele estranhou Sam não sentir falta de ar. – Foi por isso que vim para a RAW, para fugir dele, o Vince garantiu-me protecção mas… ele deixou-me uma carta aqui no hotel, ele sabe onde estou e não se sente ameaçado por eu estar rodeada de lutadores… ele telefonou-me… ele está me vigiando de certeza… eu estou cheia de medo.

-Temos que avisar a segurança… – Randy começou a dizer e a tentar afastar-se dela para telefonar para a recepção.

-Não me deixes sozinha! – Ela implorou apertando-o contra o seu corpo.

-Não te vou deixar só mas precisamos avisar a segurança. Esse homem não pode entrar aqui assim.

Sam então deixou-o ir até ao telefone e ficou olhando pela janela tentando se distanciar da conversa que o wrestler tinha com a recepcionista. Não queria saber das informações que ele dava á mulher, só lhe apetecia fugir.

As lágrimas caíram novamente, mas desta vez não soltava soluços incontroláveis. Já não eram lágrimas de susto, eram sim de pavor, um sentimento mais calmo mas também mais torturante e mortífero que a podia levar á loucura.

Só se apercebeu que Randy já não estava ao telefone quando sentiu os braços fortes do homem a envolverem. Virou-se e encostou a cabeça ao peito do moreno sem se importar se molhava a t-shirt dele com as suas lágrimas.

-Eu não vou deixar que ele te faça nada. Terá que passar por cima de mim primeiro. – Randy surpreendeu-se ao notar a veracidade das suas palavras e a raiva que sentia por esse homem estar atentando contra a segurança de Sam. Mais surpreso ficou ao notar como se preocupava com o facto de ela estar assustada e nervosa.

-Obrigada e desculpa. – Ela sussurrou.

Randy afastou-a ligeiramente, colocou uma mão sob o queixo dela e forçou-a a olhá-lo nos olhos.

-Não tens que agradecer e podes contar comigo. Sei que a maioria das pessoas diz que eu só me preocupo comigo mas não é bem assim e acredita que eu me preocupo bastante contigo. E não precisas pedir desculpa, qualquer pretexto para poder ter uma mulher bonita como tu nos meus braços é válido. – Ele brincou e ficou radiante por ver que conseguira arrancar um sorriso, embora breve, dos lábios da loura.

-Sinto-me envergonhada, fraca e impotente. Sou uma estúpida.

-Não és nada. Qualquer pessoa no teu lugar sentiria o mesmo. Mas não estás sozinha, descansa que eu não te largo mais. Vou ser a tua sombra. – Randy piscou o olho.

Sam sabia que ele dizia aquilo só para ela se sentir melhor mas não deixava de ser agradável. Sabia que mal Randy a conseguisse levar para a cama lhe viraria as costas e pela primeira vez isso doeu. Já não era só desejo. O facto de ele estar ali a reconfortando conseguira chegar bem fundo no coração dela. Ou será que era apenas porque ela estava carente e precisando de alguém forte do seu lado naquele momento?

-É bom ouvir isso apesar de ser mentira. – Ela disse.

Randy sentiu uma pontada dentro de si. Estava habituado a comentários daqueles, ninguém acreditava nele e ele sabia porquê: geralmente ele mentia muito ás mulheres e não só. Mas o que dissera agora não era mentira e ela não acreditava nele por ele ser como era. Mais uma vez surpreendeu-se por ficar magoado por ela não acreditar nele e também por ele estar realmente preocupado com ela e querer protegê-la. O que é que aquela mulher estava fazendo com ele?

-Eu estou falando a sério… – ele disse olhando-a bem fundo nos olhos.

Sam sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe o corpo. Os olhos dele pareciam tão sinceros mas podia ela dar-se ao luxo de acreditar nele e depois sofrer uma desilusão quando estava tão fraca?

-Não estás nã… – ela começou a dizer mas Randy calou as palavras dela.

O moreno não conseguira se controlar e beijara-a. Beijara-a porque queria provar-lhe que gostava dela. Beijara-a porque não queria ouvi-la dizer mais uma vez que não acreditava nele e beijara-a porque queria apagar aquela tristeza dos olhos dela.

Qualquer dúvida desapareceu da mente de Sam. Qualquer lembrança dos momentos aterradores anteriores esfumou-se e a única coisa que o seu cérebro tinha consciência era de como o beijo de Randy era doce e picante ao mesmo tempo, como as mãos dele eram quentes e poderosas e como o seu corpo encaixava tão bem no dele.

Ele acariciou-a nos ombros, deixando um rasto escaldante na pele dela. Os dedos dele desceram um pouco e puxaram a toalha levemente, até que ela caiu no chão. Os lábios não se separaram nem por um segundo.

Sam segurava o pescoço do moreno com força, pois se largasse tinha a certeza que as suas pernas iriam fraquejar devido ao desejo que as faziam tremer.

Os lábios de Randy afastaram-se dos dela e ela gemeu em protesto. No entanto ele foi lhe dando beijos suaves pelo pescoço dela, descendo até ao ombros, encaminhando-se a zonas mais sensíveis.

Bateram á porta.

O moreno e a loura afastaram-se imediatamente. Trocaram olhares incertos e até um pouco embaraçados. Sam levantou a toalha do chão e enrolou-a novamente no corpo.

-Quem poderá ser? – Ela perguntou alto. Uma vez longe do doce tormento que era Randy Orton tudo voltara a sua mente e o pavor atingira-a com tanta violência como antes. Seria ele? Ele dissera que mataria quem se aproximasse dela. E se quisesse matar Randy?

-Sr. Orton? É a segurança do hotel. Podemos entrar? - A voz de um homem atravessou a porta e chegou até eles.

Randy olhou para Sam para ter a certeza que poderia abrir a porta.

-É melhor ires vestir qualquer coisa. – Ele disse e Sam entrou na casa de banho imediatamente enquanto Randy se dirigiu para a porta. Mas a loura não estava descansada. E se fosse o seu perseguidor fingindo ser o segurança? E se magoasse o Randy? Se o matasse?

Sam nem queria pensar nisso mas era uma possibilidade, afinal aquele monstro que andava atrás dela parecia saber tudo o que ela fazia a todo o momento, parecia que ele se escondia na sua sombra. Como se tivesse ouvido um barulho, a mulher virou-se de repente e analisou a casa de banho para ter a certeza que não lá estava ninguém. Depois vestiu-se o mais depressa que pôde e saiu.

Conseguiu respirar de alívio ao ver Randy falando com três homens de uniforme, indiscutivelmente de segurança.

-… Temos gravadas, pelos vídeos de segurança, todas as pessoas que entraram e saíram do hotel, mas sem uma referência não podemos fazer nada. – O homem mais velho estava dizendo ao wrestler.

-Julgo que ele tem uma tatuagem no pescoço… – Sam murmurou. Os quatro homens olharam para ela. Parecia que não a tinham ouvido entrar na sala.

-Bom dia, Srta. Isso realmente pode ajudar, mas é muito vago ainda. Talvez se nos dissesse mais ou menos as horas que tudo aconteceu…

-Não sei a que horas ele passou aqui. O Paul veio me deixar o guião e eu encontrei a carta a meio das folhas. Ele deve ter visto o Paul e aproveitou.

-Mas ele deve ter acesso ás chaves ou qualquer outra coisa. Não pode ter arrombado a porta, a fechadura é electrónica. Num hotel de cinco estrelas, isto é inadmissível. – Randy disse um pouco zangado.

-Só os empregados do hotel têm acesso ás chaves suplente e temos a lista e fotos de todos os empregados. Iremos investigar tudo isso e falaremos com o Sr. Levesque para termos uma ideia das horas a que tudo aconteceu. Qualquer novidade nós entramos em contacto consigo. Tenham um bom dia Sr. Orton e Srta. Speno.

Os três seguranças saíram e Randy fechou a porta.

-Incompetentes! – Ele resmungou.

Sam sentou-se na cama e escondeu a cara entre as mãos. Quando é que aquele pesadelo ia acabar?

-Pensei que aqui, entre tanta gente, a maioria wrestlers, estaria mais segura. Pensei que ele fosse ter medo mas enganei-me. Não valeu de nada, continuo desprotegida e apavorada! – Sam soluçou.

-Não estás desprotegida. Eu juro que não vou deixar que nada te aconteça. E não te vou deixar sozinha, nem um minuto.

Sam levantou a cabeça e sorriu. Como é que um homem tão arrogante e presunçoso como Randy Orton conseguia ser tão carinhoso e preocupado?

-Obrigada.

-Agora vê se descansas porque tens a tua estreia esta noite e ainda tens que ver o guião. – Randy disse e beijou-lhe a testa.

-E tu vais embora? – Ela perguntou receosa.

-Tenho que ir falar com o Vince mas tens um segurança na porta e eu não demoro. Mas vê se descansas.

Sam assentiu e viu-o sair. Atirou-se para trás e obrigou-se a pensar em outra coisa. Os momentos escaldantes que passara poucos minutos antes com Randy encheram a sua mente.

Recordando as mãos fortes e os lábios suaves do wrestler, ela conseguiu adormecer.

**N/A:**_ Desculpem ter demorado tanto a actualizar mas mal tenho estado em casa. No entanto não penso demorar a colocar o próximo capítulo e vou actualizar a outra fic o amis rápido possível. Beijos e **DEIXEM REVIEW PLEASE.**_


End file.
